


Estatuas

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deathfic, Gen, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Había muchas estatuas en la habitación que compartían..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura





	Estatuas

* * *

—¿Quién es ese? _Rider_...

Había muchas estatuas en la habitación que compartían. Medusa tuvo que pensarlo.

Pero es obvio que Sakura señalaba la más vistosa e importante. Por así decirlo.

—Ah. Claro. _Perseus_.

—¿Lo conocías?

Rider se tocó el cuello, casi disimuladamente. Sakura debía decirlo de manera irónica. Su sonrisa era vacía, un poco cruel. No menos hermosa.

—Por desgracia.

—¿Era como Shinji?

—Si.

—¿Y era eso lo que le pediste al Grial? ¿Una estatua de un _Shinji_?

Se rieron un poco. Sakura tenía más energía para eso. Rider solo la acompañó. No era tan gracioso. Pero tenía que apoyar a su Ama. En buena ley, había perdido tanto...

—Creo que puedo colgarle mis suéteres con cuello de tortuga —reflexionó Medusa en voz alta.

Se abrazaron.

Era lo mejor.

Shirou no podía volver.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Solo vengo a repostear desde mi cuenta en Fanfiction. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/736840/


End file.
